Difference
by Maki the Tomato Sushi
Summary: (AU) Maki always knew that she was different from the others, but fate somehow made her cross paths with someone of a similar situation. WARNING: Contains Futa - may change to M


AN: For dArKSiDe iDoL H3lL

...

Her parents always told her to hide it. "It's not natural." They say.

Maki knew it was, but she knew it wasn't either.

"I understand..." Maki dipped her head.

'Someone would find out someday' was Maki's only thought as she exited the room.

...

"How did it go nya?" Rin asked as she noticed Maki exit the room.

"It was okay I guess..."

Rin looked weirdly at Maki but shrugged anyways.

"You do look kinda tense today nya." Rin commented.

"Mama and Papa just give me a lot of work to do since I'm the heiress and everything." Maki looked away. "Anyways, we should get going already." Maki said as she walked away.

"Wait up Maki-chan!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to Maki.

Maki always insisted that she's alright, but Rin's knowing smirk says otherwise.

...

"It's kinda funny that they named our kingdom after our genitals nya!'

It was the flag ceremony, part the Futa Kingdom's weekly routine.

"Y-yeah..." Maki replied nervously.

Rin is pretty dense but she's not that dense.

"There's something seriously wrong with you Maki-chan, why do you look so sad all the time nya?" Rin questioned scooting closer to Maki.

"I-it's nothing, I'm not sad!" Maki replied, flinching away from Rin.

"Okay whatever you say nya." Rin said as she walked to her original spot again.

And when Rin was back at her place she saw the Kingdom's really crappy band.

'Oh here comes that crappy 'national anthem'.'

The band and the choir was getting in their places and afterwards they started singing.

.

The Futas are the best!

Those with Dicks are more awesome than those without,

Because they suck.

And they are also Bieber fans lol.

.

'Seriously though, who the hell came up with these lyrics?!' Maki thought as she glanced over at Rin who seems to be enjoying herself.

.

Suck us

Everyone suck us

We will dominate everyone

And ask them to suck us.

.

In a world faraway there's one who's bad

And one who's good

But they're all here anyways

And the Futas are the good ones obviously.

.

We do the Nae Nae

Because it's awesome

Dabbing sucks so we don't do it

We are the best dancers.

.

Maki looked around to see people doing the Nae Nae 'What the heck...'

.

Futa Futa Futa

Dicks are cool

Stick one in and you will faint

Delicious cream will come out.

.

My mom is a duck and I killed her

But not because she is a duck

It's because she isn't a Futa

And Futas are great

.

The boys have big swords

The girls have big bombs

We will kill everyone

Except if you're a Futa.

.

Futa Futa Futa~

Lalala lala la la~

Futa Futa Futa~

Lalala lala la la~

.

The song ended and everyone was clapping, except for Maki because that national anthem was fucking horrible.

The ceremony continued on with her dad, who Maki affectionately calls papa, blabbing on and on about the kingdom and whatnot.

Though as boring as it was, Maki's senses were awakened when her papa said something that may change the kingdom drastically.

"We are going to war with the Futa-less kingdom."

...

Rin was now busier than ever because of the upcoming war and Maki is now sad an lonely because of it.

And not to mention irritated.

"Nico Ni-"

"Just shut up already idiot!" Maki cut off Nico by giving her a chop on the head.

"But what else should Nico do? Nico's getting sad because Maki-chan is sad. Come on now, Nico Ni-"

Nico was once again cut off by the princess' chop to the head.

"Oh come on~ All you ever do is hang out with that knight-girl, why don't you pay attention to the adorable Nico Ni~?" Nico said in her most cutesy tone, despite the bruise on her head.

"More like annoying." Maki said as she looked away.

"Ugh whatever you're no fun at all." Nico grunted as she walked away.

Maki sighed and looked into the distance.

Things really felt different now that no one was here.

Maybe Nico was really doing her a favor?

Maki was cooped up in the castle as a child, and since there were no children her age she mostly went to the library to read and study.

However, that all changed when a young girl charged into the castle one day.

"I want to be a knight nya!"

And that had since marked the time Maki met her first friend.

Rin was very energetic and made friends easily, which led Maki to meet Nico and her other good friends like Honoka, Umi and Eli.

Rin has given a lot to her, happiness, love and friendship and Maki wanted to thank her for that, though she's too shy to say such things.

'But that means Nico is one of Rin's gifts...'

Maki faced the direction of where Nico walked away.

'Well... I don't want to waste Rin's efforts...' Maki thought as the stared at the long hallway.

'I guess I should just apologize then.' Maki thought as she headed to apologize to her friend.

Rin has given her a lot of things and she wanted to cherish that.

"I want to make lots of friends with Maki-chan nya!"

Rin's words echoed in her mind as she walked down the hallway.


End file.
